Reloj Invertido
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Cuando el amor se vuelve costumbre - Shot Faberry-


_RELOJ INVERTIDO_

Allí, cuando el telón se abre, los gritos con tu nombre te llenan los oídos y los silbidos te piden por más sabes que estás viva. Sientes que la alegría está cerca, la felicidad te supera y el éxito de a poco comienza a florecer. Sabes que eso es estar bien, vivir como tus padres te educaron y reír como tus amigos te pidieron.

Sabes que eso es lo que debería continuar pero abres la puerta y todo cambia.

Esa noche tampoco fue a verte y las flores que te enviaba las primeras funciones ya ni las recuerdas. Las luces están apagadas pero su respiración flota en el aire como a ella le gusta recibirte y cuando cierras se acerca y todo vuelve a comenzar.

La ignoras cuando te besa con esa brusquedad que ha adquirido hace tiempo, perfecciona con los minutos y aumenta si no la sigues como en ese momento. Te toma del mentón y te obliga a mirarla, sus ojos brillan como siempre y en comparación a nada y aprieta sus labios en reclamo. Y aleja solo su rostro.

Sabes que te toca actuar a ti y es en lo único que te pareces a tu profesión, la tomas por la cintura y te alzas para besarla. La amas y no tienes dudas. Amas el aliento a alcohol con el que te espera todas las noches, el humo del cigarrillo que las rodea y el sentimiento que ella no demuestra pero está allí. Lo sabes y no necesitas nada más.

Se suelta como si de una desconocida se tratara y vuelve al sillón. Y te mira. Sabes que pide esos absurdos reclamos por tus admiradores y esta vez no pretendes responderle. Te quitas la chaqueta y caminas a la cocina. Los vasos están por todas partes, las botellas ocupan la mesa y la heladera está llena solo con tu plato de ensalada.

Cierras con molestia y vuelves al living para reclamarle. Está con su ceja alzada esperando por tus gritos y para que los de ella comiencen. Escupes tu fastidio y protestas porque tu salario declina en vicios y no en lo que realmente precisan.

Estás cansada, ella lo sabe y te grita que no le importa. Corres a tu habitación y ella te sigue en las mismas circunstancias, te arrojas a la cama de boca a la frazada y lloras de impotencia. No sabes cuándo las cosas van a cambiar pero no deseas que eso pase.

Llega y se acuesta sobre ti y cuando una de sus manos vaga a tu zona íntima la alejas y no te importa el ruido que produce su cabeza contra el suelo. Se levanta y sabes que esta vez será peor, te toma del brazo y te levanta como si de una muñeca se tratase, su voz se desgarra al preguntarte qué demonios te pasa pero le respondes con una cachetada.

Y ese camino se vuelve a transitar. Sientes tu mejilla arder cuando su golpe duele más y el colchón donde rebotas te recuerda que siempre estarás debajo de ella. Finalmente se va y puedes escuchar como va por otra botella pero en menos de un minuto ya está de vuelta frente a ti.

- _¡¿Quién mierda es este imbécil?!- _ te pregunta roja de ira con tu teléfono en mano. De un salto intentas arrebatárselo pero no lo consigues y ella continúa leyendo más mensajes- _¡¿Es el de las flores de anoche!?- _ No, no es él y tú lo sabes. Mark nunca te regala cosas obvias pero te has acostado con él cuantas veces haz querido y estás segura que al día siguiente él estará nuevamente en tu camarín para darte el placer que ella no te da. Porque él no te hace el amor y tú no gimes su nombre cuando el orgasmo te llena.

Pero ella no lo sabe y solo puede sospecharlo.

Lanza con odio tu móvil y los pedazos vuelan en parte de la habitación. Golpeas con tus brazos su pecho pero ella te toma por el pelo y te dice que recuerdes que le perteneces, que a ella es a quién amas y que no fantasees con dejarla. Porque nunca pasará y siempre terminarás regresando. Porque han estado juntas desde que se conocieron y tú no sabes ser independiente a su vida.

Te vuelve a la cama con furia y comienza a tocarte como ella sabe, a ti te gusta y las dos se satisfacen. Gritas su nombre, le pides por más y no sabes si creíste o escuchaste decirle que te ama. Abrazas su cuerpo desnudo y sudado y ella el tuyo. Pero se sueltan al mismo tiempo y mientras ella se va a otro cuarto tú te levantas con otro propósito.

Abres el placard y casi toda tu ropa está allí dentro, tomas una valija que solo utilizaron cuando se mudaron y guardas allí todo lo que más puedes. Cierras con tanta fuerza que tu dedo sangra cuando un centímetro de piel quedó atrapado en la cremallera, te vistes olvidando el accidente y la maleta pesa más de lo que crees. Pero la arrastras sin pensar en nada.

El pasillo está solo y después de bajar las escaleras notas que el living también. Pero las luces están encendidas y el reloj extrañamente comienza a emitir el sonido de medianoche. Y las 00.00 aún no son.

- _¿A dónde vas?- _ te pregunta con superioridad en su voz y los brazos cruzados bajo la puerta de la cocina. Apenas lleva una bata pero un vaso de whisky arruina tu raciocinio. No le respondes y caminas hacia la salida- _ ¡Te pregunté algo! - _ te detienes con miedo apenas rozas el picaporte porque el sonido de sus pasos te acechan y su respiración en tu cuello te estremece- _Deja eso y regresa a la habitación - _ te ordena y tú sabes que está intentado controlarse para no regresarte ella misma. Pero en el fondo no puede verse derrotada y se apodera de la maleta pateándola a un costado. Lejos de ti y de tus fuerzas para volver a tomarla- _ ¿Vas a dejarme, Rachel?_- solloza pero sabes que es mejor actriz que tu y no volteas. Estás a un paso de lo que necesitas y no es a ella exactamente- 

Y cuando está preguntándolo otra vez le gritas que sí, que te irás, que ya no quieres estar con ella y que el amor que le tenías se degradó. Lo desconoces, la desconoces a ella y te desconoces a ti misma. Que la relación ya no puede llamarse así y que esta vez no volverás arrastrándote y llorándole otra oportunidad; que ya no hay más de esas cosas en tu vida.

Y giras a verla.

Está con un semblante serio y terrorífico pero decenas de lágrimas caen por su rostro y su labio inferior se mueve pidiendo por el tuyo en un beso. Parpadea y más agua moja sus pestañas. Pero ya no quieres abrazarla, susurrarle que en realidad todo estará bien y regalarse cientos de caricias que al día siguiente serán golpes.

Le pides que se cuide y le deseas suerte. Ella estira su mano y toma la tuya pero te sueltas rápidamente y abres la puerta.

Corres lo que tus pulmones te permiten y te alejas tratando de que su pedido a tu regreso no te perturbe. Escuchas entre más gritos que te ama, que eres el amor de su vida y nunca será feliz como lo es contigo. Pero agitas la cabeza, comienzas a llorar y continúas corriendo.

Es hora de voltear el reloj de arena y que ningún grano caiga en tu contra.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marca la hora realmente para ti marca cualquier cosa ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las 6 de la mañana y las 8? El tiempo debería marcarse por las cosas importantes y no por marcarse sin nada. La vida se disfrutaría así más y los días no se desaprovecharían.

De reojo lo observas y notas que van a ser las 21 y ella llegará en cualquier momento. Te prometiste ese día no beber y esperarla como cuando ella te vió por primera vez. Y ya lo haz logrado. Las botellas que están en la cocina son viejas y los vasos que están tirados en la mesada estaban desparramados en todo el patio desde aquel 14 de febrero. Casi cuatro meses atrás.

Tocan el timbre y sabes que no es ella, pero sabes que se trata de ella cuando hay un cartero con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones. Sus admiradores le envían todo el día regalos y tú no sabes controlarte cuando llegan. Empujas al muchacho con los presentes y lo mandas al diablo. Cierras con violencia, apagas las luces y la costumbre de esperarla con mala cara te lleva al sillón.

Y ella llega.

Te pones de pie y vas por tus besos, su boca es más tuya que de ella y aún con la imagen de los regalos en mente la besas sabiendo que ella es la culpable. Su sonrisa para los demás, sus agradecimientos al terminar su trabajo y su amabilidad ha enamorado a más de uno de la misma manera que te enamoró a ti.

Pero no te corresponde, no imita los movimientos de tus labios y eso te carga de furia. Le aprietas la cara con solo una mano, te alejas apenas un centímetro y le ordenas que te bese, que lo haga como solo ella sabe.

- _Te amo- _ te susurra apenas se separan y el amor que sientes por ella es aún mayor pero no puedes decírselo. La haz lastimado tantas veces que sabes que en cualquier momento alguien más te la quitará y finalmente será feliz.

Regresas al sillón y con una mirada le pides explicación por la noche, si alguien la ha mirado de más o si ha conocido otro loco fan. No te dice lo que quieres escuchar y mientras se quita la chaqueta que tu único trabajo te permitió comprarle la observas. Realmente no puedes quitar tus ojos de su cuerpo.

Regresa con molestia y al principio no entiendes por qué está así, alzas tu ceja pidiéndole que te diga de que se trata pero comienza a gritarte.

- _¡Una puta cena, Quinn! ¡Mierda, solo eso debías preparar! Limpia el maldito desastre de tus malditas botellas o voy a enojarme ésta vez de verdad- _ y sin dudarlo te levantas y corres tras ella como ella está corriendo de ti.

La puerta de tu habitación está abierta y apenas llega la ves acostada y la escuchas llorar, odias que sea por tu culpa pero no puedes cambiar, si lo haces ella dejaría de amarte. Te arrojas sobre su cuerpo con delicadeza pero al intentar acariciar su pierna rozas accidentalmente su entrepierna y lo toma a mal.

- _¡No me toques!... ¡Déjame sola!- _ te grita y te lanza al piso con una fuerza que no sabías que tenía. El golpe de tu cabeza ni se sintió pero el de tu orgullo comenzó a florecer por lo que te levantaste, la jalaste sin esfuerzo y le preguntas qué demonios le pasa. Nunca le había dicho que no a tus caricias y nunca te imaginaste el momento en que lo haría. Fue como una patada a tus pulmones.

- _No te quiero conmigo esta noche- _ murmura entre dientes y luego de darte una cachetada. Ella jamás lo había hecho por lo que le recuerdas que tú lo haces siempre y la golpeas peor. Sus ojos juntando lágrimas y moviéndose de un lado a otro te quitan la tranquilidad por lo que decides dejarla sola y te vas.

Cuando llegas a la cocina tu mejor amigo está esperándote por lo que te lo sirves en un vaso y lo bebes como si de agua se tratara, ibas por otro cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo quitas de su chaqueta y abres el mensaje sin importarte la definición de la palabra intimidad y vuelves a correr escaleras arriba frente a las señales de que algo está más que mal.

Le gritas otra vez como tantas de quién mierda se trata esta vez, quién es su nuevo admirador y si es el mismo de las flores de todos los días pero solo te dice que le devuelvas el móvil e intenta quitártelo por sus propios medios. Lo dejas explotar con violencia contra la pared más cercana y ella finalmente vuelve a gritar.

- _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!...¡Te odio!- _ y los golpes que recibes en tu pecho casi son un poco de aire en tu cara por lo que los disfrutas pero sus últimas palabras aún están en tu cabeza. Estiras tu mano, enriadas tus dedos en su cabello y le recuerdas que ella te ama y la amenazas con dejarla si te enteras que alguien más está con ella a la vez que está contigo, la sola idea te mata internamente y te quema la sensibilidad que guardabas solo para ella- _Tu sabes que te engaño…sabes que me acuesto con alguien más solo porque es la única manera de sentirme querida- _

Y sí, lo sabes pero eso no significa que te guste o disfrutes imaginándotela en esa posición. En otra cama, bajo otro cuerpo y gozando de la desnudez de alguien más.

La garganta expulsa un nudo que te da ganas de llorar ¿por qué no puede ser feliz solo contigo? La tiras contra la cama y te subes a ella, la desnudas de manera tan lenta que recordar la perfección de su cuerpo solo te lastima más, reconocer que la suavidad de tu piel ya no te pertenece como antes y los besos que se dieron ya no saben como los primeros aumentan el sufrimiento.

Gimes su nombre y ella el tuyo pero inmediatamente te levantas. Y ella vuelve a hablar recordándote que tienes consciencia.

- _Acabas de decir que me amas- _ te reclama desde la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo pero tú le aseguras que está loca y vuelves a dejarla sola.

Sientes algo raro cuando bajas las escaleras, como un presentimiento de que será la última vez que lo hagas y caminas hasta las luces. Las enciendes, porque cuando hay claridad dentro de la casa hay oscuridad en ti y más aún en ella.

Vas por otro vaso de whisky y escuchas desde la cocina una maleta arrastrarse, llegas hasta ella y la detienes justo en la puerta. Le preguntas a dónde va y si pretende dejarte, le gritas porque no recibes respuesta pero ella te da la espalda y desde allí mismo te dice que finalmente todo acabó.

Abre la puerta porque antes la viste mover su boca pero tus recuerdos con los momentos felices inundan tu mente y no te permitieron escucharla. Corre y se va. Olvida la maleta, ignora tus gritos de que la amas y no ves más su figura.

Sabes que esta vez es de verdad.

Dejas la puerta abierta y llegas al baño. Llenas la tina con agua tibia y te quitas la inservible bata que te habías puesto minutos antes y te sumerges dentro de ella.

Susurras una vez más su nombre y le dices a nadie que la amas. Sientes que esta vez el reloj de arena que siempre te dio tiempo a favor fue volteado y ahora ella está arriba. Tú abajo, tapada y olvidada.

Tus ojos se vuelven molestos cuando el agua los cubre y tu respiración aguanta cada vez menos.

Y no sientes más nada.

* * *

******Ustedes me dirán si me fui demasiado lejos con este shot pero es lo que sale al escuchar todo un dia One More Night de Maroon 5...Espero les haya gustado**

******Por otro lado, sé que dije que hoy actualizaba Deseos pero estoy algo rara con esa historia, espero volverle el ritmo. **

******¡Un abrazo!**

******Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


End file.
